


A Little Despondent

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Based on Bladespark's "To worship life", Achilles and Patroclus both worship their favourite god.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	A Little Despondent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Worship Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249853) by [bladespark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark). 



When Zagreus entered the little house they now called home, he was smiling, as he always was.

"Hello, sirs! I wondered if I might find you here!"

"And here we are," Patroclus said, with a smile, and his eyes fluttered to betray his intentions. He came forward, as did Achilles, and Achilles captured his lips in a kiss as Patroclus bent for his neck.

"How might our Lord be feeling this fine day?" Patroclus asked. It was very subtle, but the use of our Lord told Zagreus what they were hoping would become of this interaction. With Pateoclus's lips at his throat, he couldn't provide.

"...I'm feeling like you two are going to ravish me..."

"Oh, indeed?" Achilles asked, and pressed a soothing, comforting kiss to the corner of Zagreus's mouth.  _ It's alright,  _ that kiss said, in response to Zagreus's wordless apology. "Then let us get straight to ravishing you."

Zagreus sighed when Patroclus began to kiss his neck with a little more fervour. Now though, he had something to think about for when the mood struck him next.

***

The next time he made it up to their little house, he smiled at them the same way he always did.

"Hello sirs," he said, as he stepped forward to wrap his arms around the both of them. This close, he could feel the way both their breaths caught in anticipation.

"Hello to you too, lad," Achilles said, "And...how might our Lord be feeling today?" Zagreus mock-heaved a heavy sigh.

"A little despondent, actually," he replied, letting his power grow within him, "The gods on Olympus talk about all these offerings they get from their worshippers...And I just feel so miserable that I haven't gotten any. It feels like nobody appreciates me." When he started that sentence, it was just Zagreus, their longtime friend, but when he finished it, he was the god of Life. A god who was feeling despondent because he had no worshippers. This was a concern that needed to be remedied immediately: their god should never feel despondent, not if they could help it.

"We do not have the power to amass for you a following such as the Olympians have," Achilles replied, "But...we two humble shades would gladly devote ourselves to your worship, if you would have us." They both slid to their knees in front of him and pressed their foreheads to the floor.

"Two humble shades…" Zagreus repeated slowly, "...And last time I only had one. You've found me a new worshipper, Achilles, and I'm most pleased...I will gladly have your worship."

"Thank you, my Lord," Achilles said, "Whatever you wish from us, it is yours." Zagreus sat in a nearby chair.

"Right now, I wish to be worshipped." He traced his fingers along his legs and then up to show what he meant. "You remember what I told you last time, Achilles?"

"Worship is not to be rushed," Achilles replied instantly, and Zagreus smiled.

"Very good. Then, my dear servants...worship me." Zagreus watched as they both bent to take one foot and kiss it. Then, almost in unison, they moved their mouths up his calves, and then his knees, and Zagreus groaned, tossing his head back. 

***

Achilles and Patroclus, for their part, had never been more gratified by a single moan than they had right then. Zagreus had said being worshipped was a heady feeling, no doubt being worshipped by the both of them was utterly overwhelming. In that moment, Achilles wanted nothing more than to please their god, leave him boneless and shuddering and half-unconscious with pleasure. The more Achilles kissed and suckled his way up Zagreus's leg, the farther he sank into that lovely place where he wanted to please. A glance over to Patroclus showed he was having trouble getting there, though. He worked at Zagreus with careful attention, and he very much appeared to be enjoying himself, but it was clear he wasn't usually the submissive type. Before a god, however, even the most dominant of mortals was reduced to complete submission. Zagreus, empathetic and considerate that he was, noticed immediately, and the aura of power faded considerably as he put a hand on his cheek.

"Alright there, sir?"

"Yes, Zagreus, I'm alright. I may not sink into this so easily as Achilles, but...I'm getting there."

"Alright. If you...if  _ either  _ of you…" He put his other hand on Achilles's cheek, "-wants to stop, just say the word, alright?"

"Of course, lad," Achilles said.

"Your consideration is much appreciated, stranger...but right now I'd like to get back to pleasuring you senseless." Zagreus smirked, and then the aura was back, and Patroclus realized with a stab of horror that he'd mouthed off to a god.

"You think you can pleasure me senseless?" Zagreus asked, "That's an awfully bold claim…but I'd love to see you try. Very well then, you may get back to 'pleasuring me senseless'."

"Yes, Master," Patroclus said, and both he and Achilles resumed suckling their way up Zagreus's thighs. They met in the middle, and Zagreus let out a languid sigh when they both began to work at his member. They licked and sucked, each vying for his attention, until he was thrusting slowly for more friction, until he finally pushed them away.

"Stop." They pulled back, and looked up. He was panting, clearly trying to gain control of himself, and it was the most arousing thing in the world.

"Bed," he gasped, "Now." 

They were only too eager to comply.

"You two, lie down on the bed," Zagreus said when they got there. Achilles and Patroclus both lay on their backs, and Zagreus watched them intensely. Having a god's gaze on them both like that...Achilles glanced over, and saw that Patroclus was just as affected as he was. 

The aura faded, and it was just Zagreus again.

"Still good?"

"Yes, lad."

"More than good. Please fuck me." Zagreus grinned, and it was like the sun rising.

"I've teased you for long enough, haven't I? You've been so good for me, Patroclus, you deserve a reward. But on one condition, alright?"

"Anything, my Lord."

"If I'm to have you first that means Achilles will be waiting an extra long time. It'll be your job to make sure he doesn't feel lonely or left out, alright? Take good care of him."

"Yes, Master."

"Is the oil still where it always is?"

"Yes, Master."

"Achilles, would you get it, please? Thank you so much. Patroclus...don't forget to take care of your beloved while I'm pleasuring you."

"Yes, master." Zagreus pulled off his clothes, crawled on top of him and kissed him deeply, then moved down to his neck, and used his hands to toy with his nipples. Zagreus was vicious, eager from being riled up so much before, but Patroclus still felt the quiet hesitation every time he cried out. It was a subtle check to make sure he was okay, and every time Patroclus moaned his agreement. While Zagreus worked, Patroclus reached out for Achilles and held his hand.

"Philtatos," he whispered, and tilted his head to kiss him, and then promptly cried into the kiss as Zagreus tweaked a nipple.

"Does it feel good, beloved?" Achilles asked.

"So good…" he replied, and then gasped. Zagreus's finger, already slicked, had found his hole.

"Are you ready for this, Patroclus?"

"Yes Master, I'm ready." Zagreus pushed inside, and Patroclus pulled Achilles into an even deeper kiss.

"Achilles," Zagreus asked, "Is he taking good care of you?"

"Yes, my Lord," Achilles said, when he was able, "Very good care of me."

"You let me know if your mind starts to wander, alright? Patroclus should know better than to let things get boring, but just in case I'll spark them back up for you."

"Thank you so much, my Lord." Zagreus moved his finger slowly, to help Patroclus get comfortable, and through it all Patroclus was twisted towards Achilles, kissing him and touching him as much as being under Zagreus would allow. A second finger, then a third, and then finally Zagreus decided he was ready.

"Tell me if it's too much, alright? I don't want to hurt my loyal worshipper." 

"I'm ready, Master. I'll stop you if it gets too much, please…" Zagreus chuckled.

"Alright then." He pressed inside and Patroclus moaned. 

"You're so beautiful, Pat," Achilles whispered. Patroclus kissed him as Zagreus began to thrust, slowly. Zagreus kissed and sucked at his skin as he went, and soon Patroclus was moaning almost constantly.

"Master, please...I need more…" Zagreus chuckled and began to thrust faster until he too was moaning with the pace. And then, to give even more, he wrapped his hand around Patroclus and began to stroke, at the same time sucking on a nipple with his tongue. Patroclus tried out and went taut light a bowstring, even more so when Achilles figured out what Zagreus was trying to do, leaned over, and kissed Patroclus as he stroked his sensitive neck. Patroclus shuddered and tried to hold back, but it was a losing battle.

"Agh...curse you...both...Ah!" He came hard under their combined ministrations, and Zagreus wasn't far behind with the way Patroclus clenched around him. They both panted for breath, and Zagreus pulled out. He was sweating and exhausted, but he glanced over at Achilles, who immediately twitched with anticipation. He was hard, and Zagreus smiled, if a little weakly.

"Patroclus did a good job keeping you interested," Zagreus said.

"You both did. You put on quite a show."

"Are you ready?" Zagreus asked, and Achilles nodded.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Alright." Zagreus took the oil again. "But this time, it's you who needs to tend to Patroclus. Help him come down, help him relax, make him feel loved." Achilles nodded.

"Of course, my Lord."

"I'll go a little faster. You've waited long enough, I think."

"Yes, my Lord, please." Zagreus prepped Achilles carefully of course, but before long he was sliding inside and setting a quick pace.

"My Lord...faster…" Zagreus obliged, fisting his hands in the sheets and driving into Achilles until he moaned and clutched at Zagreus. Zagreus glanced at Patroclus, but before he could say anything Achilles took one hand and wrapped it around Patroclus's neck.

"Philtatos…" he groaned, and Patroclus nuzzled their foreheads together.

"...I think it's time I paid you back for that stunt you pulled." He kissed Achilles, fisted his hands in his hair and  _ tugged _ , and Achilles moaned loud and long, and spilled himself almost immediately. Zagreus slowed obligingly, panting heavily, but he was still hard.

"My Lord…" Achilles panted, "Let me use my mouth to please you." Zagreus nodded, pulled out, and laid back on the bed, and Achilles could only marvel at how utterly wrecked their god looked.  _ They  _ did that to him. Immediately Achilles settled himself between Zagreus's legs and used his mouth, until Zagreus shuddered and came, body arched off the bed as far as it could go. When he collapsed, chest positively heaving, Achilles and Patroclus both settled on either side of him and kissed his face and shoulders gently to help him come down.

"Thank you, my Lord," Achilles said, and Zagreus was too far gone to respond. Slowly the godlike aura faded, and it was just Zagreus, lying in their bed with his eyes closed and looking a little worse for wear, truth be told.

"Doing alright there, stranger?" Zagreus didn't respond, still panting heavily. 

"...Zagreus?" Patroclus tried again, and tapped his cheek for good measure. Nothing.

"...Oops. Achilles, a cold rag, if you please." But Achilles was already halfway out the room, and came back with three. One was used to clean them all up and tossed on the floor to be dealt with later, and then Achilles and Patroclus gently dabbed at his face, neck, chest, arms, and stomach to cool him down.

"Come to think of it…" Achilles said quietly, "Two orgasms that quickly…"

"Don't start, Achilles," Patroclus said, already knowing that Achilles was a breath away from blaming himself, "He's a god, remember? If he had wanted to slow down he could have, easily. Either he wanted this wholeheartedly or he overestimated his limits a touch. We've done both many times, don't think too much about it." Slowly, Zagreus's breathing calmed, and before long his eyelids were shivering open.

"Lad," Achilles said immediately, "Are you doing alright?"

"Mmm...More than alright...you were fantastic...both of you were…"

"You passed out on us there for a moment, stranger. Gave poor Achilles a fright."

"Hm? Oh...sorry...Loved every second of it, promise. I think...even when I'm taking charge...I like being pushed past my limits…Or maybe I started focusing on pleasing you more than me somewhere in the middle...it was wonderful either way."

"Reckless even in bed...how am I not surprised?" Patroclus quipped, as Achilles laid down beside Zagreus.

"Thank you for obliging our little fantasy, lad. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to...Besides, it was worth it, to wake up to having my body worshipped yet again." He reached up and touched the cloth Achilles was holding to show what he meant. "I'd...really like it if you could continue, that feels really nice…" Achilles sighed, and went back to dabbing at Zagreus's neck.

"Well, who are we to deny a god?"

**Author's Note:**

> On a more personal note...I'm accepting constructive criticism? Particularly, I feel that my writing is a little too "W did X, and Y did Z", and that it could be more embellished somehow so the smut is more impactful and...smutty? Thoughts, comments, or suggestions, if you have any or want to share, are more than welcome.


End file.
